Bibi's World
Bibi's World (born ), is an anime YouTuber who currently lives in Christchurch, New Zealand. She's known for making anime and manga chapter reviews, first impressions, and unboxings. She also hosted the 12 Days of Anime during December of 2017 and 2018, taking over for FightingforNippon who hosted it the previous years. Featured Channels #Animepalooza #SugarPunch Design Works #Boyish- Figure #LitaKinoAnimeCorner #T Cake #valkayink #MudanTV #DynamicDylan #otakus forlife #Owen Adams Personality Bibi's World has a bubbly and inviting personality. Videos Patreon Patreon Introduction Hi I'm Bibi, I specialize in English Dubbed Anime, Anime News, Recommendations, Figure Reviews & so much more! Bibi's World is a place where I share my love and passion of anime to you lovely people. This patreon is made for those of you who enjoy my content and want to help contribute to the channel. I thank every one of you who thinks my content is worth even $1, your support means the world to me! The goal for having a patreon is to be able to hopefully add more into the channel. Whether its buying a new game to stream, or a new series to review. I do have a few Larger goals in mind, from buying new lighting, a new camera, and most importantly a new computer as the one I am using now is WAAAY out of date (xp vista) Being able to save up enough money to upgrade has always been my main goal but for now once again I thank every single one of you who donate! You are all amazing and very generous people! I will strive to make the best content I can and keep bringing you all awesome anime & otaku content! Tier Goals #'1$ or more per month: BABY BIBLET': I thank all of you who have become a Baby Biblet! For donating $1 and above you gain: - Early access to videos I post on the channel, - You will get my Friend Code for Pokemon Go (Limited access this will leave if I run out of space) - Added to the second floor of my school in Minecraft - You gain the Bibleteer role on my discord, allowing you to access the Bibleteer chat & voice chat! #'5$ or more per month: Chibi Biblet': You are now a Chibi Biblet!! For donating $5 you will have all the perks of the Baby Bibles! - Your name will be added to the end card of my videos - You will also get a shout out at the end of every video and streams! #'15$ or more per month: Biblet Scout': You are now a Biblet Scout! For donating $15 and above you will have all the perks of the Baby & Chibi Biblets - You will get a personalized hand written letter sent in the mail from me sent to you. Thank you so much for your support! Stretch Goals #'25$ or more per month (REACHED)': $25nzd a month will help pay for some of my smaller bills and makes it easier to add more into the channel! (For example, new games to stream or a new anime to review) #'50$ or more per month (NOT REACHED)': $50nzd a month is a BIG deal! This helps me pay half of my internet bill a month which helps so much. That $50 will be able to be spent on new things for the channel! #'$100 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': Wow the fact that I can make it to $100nzd is just mind boggling and will pays for my monthly internet bill! This will mean I can spend that money on the channel. For example, new games to stream or a new anime to review. #'1,000$ or more per month (NOT REACHED)': I realise this is a big jump from $100 a month as a goal but due to my computer on its way out I am going to have to upgrade asap. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 23, 2019. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:New Zealand YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers